The following discussion of the background art is intended to facilitate an understanding of the present invention only. The discussion is not an acknowledgement or admission that any of the material referred to is or was part of the common general knowledge as at the priority date of the application.
Hydraulic and pneumatic tools are well known in the art and generally function by means of a fluid, such as a liquid or a gas, being forced (typically under pressure) through a specific tool head in order to induce motion for performing a function.
For example, a hydraulic torque wrench or ratchet relies on a hydraulic fluid, such as oil, to be forced through a tool head where the flow and pressure of the fluid is converted into a rotational force useable to turn nuts, bolts, screws, or the like.
One possible shortcoming of some conventional tools is the requirement of two operators to operate a tool. In such an example, a first operator is typically responsible for controlling a pump or fluid supply used to supply the tool with fluid, whilst a second operator is responsible for positioning the tool at a desired location, such as on a nut or bolt.
For example, in a mining environment, hydraulic wrenches are typically used to undo or tighten bolts on heavy equipment, such as truck wheels or loaders and the like. Such operations typically require loosening or fastening of a large number of nuts or bolts, a task which can become tedious. Also, it is not uncommon that such a task requires two operators, as described above.
This practice often results in injuries, as operators become fatigued and lose concentration. Should there be a breakdown of proper communication between the operators, the first operator may activate a pump or fluid supply used to supply the tool with fluid before the second operator has properly positioned the tool. This typically results in an injury for the second operator. A common injury occurring with the use of such tools is hand injuries through pinching or crushing when the second operator's hand(s) is trapped between the tool and another piece of equipment, or the like.
The following invention seeks to propose a possible solution in amelioration of the above shortcomings.